westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Clues
Things our heroes have learned that they don't understand. Steam Downs :A dragon in ensorcelled slumber lies beneath the Steam Downs. The one dry tunnel in the center of the Downs leads to his lair. Standing Stones : Anyone who sees the Standing Stones at sundown will be cursed. :On the southeast end of the Sweltering Swamp, a single hill rises out of the swamp. The Standing Stones are on top of it. : The great explorer Vojak Delouhakopi found the eldritch Standing Stones at the highest point of a valley surrounded by mountains on all sides after climbing out a canyon. : I've heard reports that the Standing Stones, a powerful magical nexus, are somewhere in the region... but they've pointed to anywhere from the Ettinheads down to the Paljannas. Either they're in many places at once (which admittedly WOULD be magical) or someone's full of it. : Standing Stones what where Vojak go, Stones is jail for beautiful nymph princess what who want to sleep with me. Stones somewhere on Shining Coast. Sylwood Forest :If you sleep for three nights on the top of the highest hill of Sylwood Forest, you will be visited by faeries. Gray Mountains : Verksloft :Verskloft stands on the southern shores of the Sweltering Lake. You can see it from Kirkengard. : Past the Storm Pass there the Hidden Stairs lead west into the Gray Mountains to the crystal lakes and there the tower of Verskloft is southwest of the center lake. Which would be really interesting if I had a clue what the tower is all about. : The word I heard is that Verskloft /used/ to stand on the shores of Lake Surl, but sunk years ago. Again, wet. : The tower of Verskloft stands over the southwest side of the center Crystal lake. (Wolfgang) Crystal Lake : The mysterious 4-Points Tower can only be opened by a magical key, lost in the Crystal Lakes in the Gray Mountains. : The Hidden Stairs lead from the Storm Pass west into the Gray Mountains. At the end of the Stairs are the Crystal Lakes, high in the mountains. (Wolfgang, unconfirmed) Shining Lake : Veins of pure silver ore are supposed to be in the Shining Lake, south of the gray mountains. : Mud golems live on the north shore of Shining Lake, guarding a powerful wizard's treasure. His control wand is lost somewhere in Sylwood Forest. : "Stony Point" name for harpy roost. Kirkengard : We can run an errand for the priests of the eight Virtuous Paths here in town, they want some special rice from beyond Kirkengard. : Kirkengard keep. It's supposed to be abandoned, yet full of traps - usually that means something reeeealy important got left behind. : Vojak kept a series of journals detailing his exploration, most of which have been lost. However, he stored a spare copy in a sealed room in Kirkengard. There is a tunnel that can be entered through a loose stone in the well. Govia Plains : There is still unrecovered treasure on the Govia Plains from when the Lighting Fist Legion was destroyed by a horde of demons. The Mirror of Kur (a shield) is said to reflect spells. Paljanna Moutains : The ancient dwarf masterforge of Vinnelbrann is located in the Paljanna Mountains, under the shadow of Crowspire. Paljanna Wastes : Under Paljanna Wastes is: "greatest sword in existence." Sword is fire sword, what burn enemies. Cliffs of Shattered Fortune : Undead, especially cannibalistic ghouls, are common amongst the shipwrecks of the Cliffs of Shattered Fortune. Obsidian Lake : The restless spirit of the famous foxfolk paladin Scydd Silverblade haunts the Obsidian lake, south of Polisberg. The gods would look favorably on anyone who freed him from his torment. : He was concerned about reports of undead in the Durgan hills near Firhill. His band included the mage Samuel Kestrel. He led an expedition south through the Storm Pass and down the old road past the Shining Lake and into the eastern side of the Obsidian Lake. : There Samuel traded with a bugman tribe for the Black Tome, a forbidden guide to necromancy. Samuel turned to evil and betrayed Scydd. Scydd killed Samuel in a retributive strike, but Samuel's black magic bound him to the lake shore. :Obsidian Lake is a large lake, about 15 miles across, that lies about 60 miles south of Polisberg. The easiest way to get there is to follow Scydd's path through the Storm Pass, and then follow the edge of the Graywood. The route is relatively safe, except at its end. Rogue golems made of volcanic black stone give the lack its name and roam the north shore. They can be controlled by a cleric of true faith and strong will. : However, we may be able to find allies in the region near Obsidian Lake, or at least folk in need of assistance. There's rumors about a tribe of pixies in the region who are in desperate need of trade goods. They aren't too fond of giants, however, so we'd have to approach them carefully. I imagine they aren't pleased about the golems so we might be able to work something out. : Aitsyldub may be faerie settlement name, Kalless mentioned the harpies cutting them off from supplies. : The more difficult route to Obsidian Lake is to take the Silk Road to Kirken Canyon and then head south along the Crow mountains, threading between them and the Hydra forest. Territorial plantmen fill the area, so it can be quite dangerous. Eventually the mountains drop into the Black Swamp, which is well-known for its titanic mosquitoes and acid pockets. : After 20 miles, the swamp deepens and empties into the western half of Obsidian Lake, filled with shards of glass - sharp black rock. : From going up in Polisberg, Firefly knows the Storm Pass runs southeast through the Durgan Hills and there's a navigable path. Marik's map shows it (it's the gap in the Gray Mountains about 1/3rd of the way from the bottom right corner) It leads to a ruined village on Shining Lake, but no one really knows the details of that, and I don't know any details of a road south from there. The Hydra Forest is a dozen miles east of the southern exit of the Storm Pass. The Graywoods start on the eastern shore of Shining Lake, which is roughly 4 miles wide and circular. : Kirken Canyon is a pass through either the Paljanna Mountains or the Crow Mountains - I'm not entirely sure - about 2 days travel on the Silk Road west of Polisberg. There is a swamp on their southern edge, but I've never heard of anyone who ventured there except some stories of Scydd Silverblade or Vojak Delouhakopi. Dieth Manor : Vojak killed all goblins at Dieth Manor but not go in armory. Maybe Vojak is demon or magic man who bring demons from standing stones to Dieth Manor to kill goblins. Maybe is lots of treasure there. Ettin Heads : The head of the Miner's Guild secretly practices necromancy on top of the Ettinheads. The Old Man of the Woods : This may or may not be a crazy man who eats people, with a pet panther. Or a ghoul or a crazy demon worshiping cultist, the whole thing is sort of sketchy. Sampson Manor : Mentioned by Kalless the Crazy Druid. Aparently near it's "borders" during our wandering on the first attempt at Obsidian Lake. General : Some guy was raving about some kind of invisible thaumawhatits that attack high flyers, especially mages and faerie folk, over the west marches. : Before the Mage Storm, it only took 3 days to row from one side of the West March to the other. : Giant Wasps, found in Graywood. They like singing, even bad singing, and don't fight people what sing. Maps Maps contain clues, possibly. ;The Gray Mountains ;The Sylwood Forest ;Waterstained Linen Map found in the Alchemist's Lair ;Goblin Map ;Marik's Map and the Annotated Travels ;Treestump Map Antman Map